Neige Hyougaki
| image = | race = (Hyōki) | birthplace = Soul Society Rukongai | birthday = May 15 | age = 19 | gender = Female | height = 177.8 cm (5'10) | weight = 65.8 kg (145 lbs) | blood type = O | affiliation = Soul Society (Loosely) Xistence (Loosely) | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | position = | previous position = Captain of | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = (Formerly) King City | relatives = Unnamed Father (Deceased) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) | education = | shikai = Hakushi | bankai = Hakushi no Akuma (白死の悪魔) | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Neige Hyougaki , Neige Hyougaki (氷河期=ネージュ, Hyōgaki Nēju) is a female Shinigami who has taking residence in Karakura Town. She runs a small shop inside the downtown area of Karakura town, for soul reapers, normal people or others selling basic things and equipment for the shimigami. Originally a captain of 11 Division now trying to find peace in her life. Appearance Neige has long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes and sizable breasts. Her relatively long limbs contribute leverage to her powerful sword swings. One of her physical features which are often shown in the manga is her lips, which have a shiny pink appearance. She is seen, wears an long purple kimono with multiple colors along it when not in combat during most of the season. When in public or during battle she is seen wearing mostly wears during combat female battle boots with heels, long lace purple stockings, purple gloves, her school uniform top, a skirt that shows the string of her thong and her entire right thigh, a purple lace bra, and a special belt to hold her sword. Later on she also adds a gun holster with a 44mm Soul Flare Gun. Personality At the beginning and throughout the series, She is shown to be a kind, laid-back, caring, strong and very reliable person, who is willing and able to help those in need. She also shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. Despite her care-free attitude, she always speaks politely and nicely, but when she can let out an sadistic tendencies while fighting hollows as she mostly masks the fact of her sadistic, malevolent, and violent side of her with the facade of a well-mannered and cultured young woman. This violent side lead her to be a former captain of squad eleven killing off hordes of hollows single without any support. She later revealed later on her mother was eaten by a group of hollows when she was little while she was under the bed watching it happen, this image driven her to the breaking point where she promised it will "Never" happen again. During battle mostly she holds back by not using her other powers other then her sword during battle, since she believes fun comes before working during battle. In every battle, she tries to get as much enjoyment out of it as possible this includes not using her ice-powers other then her Shikai during battle unless feels like she needs to in order to enjoy the fight more. History Little is known about her past however it was said that she originally joined the , where she learned how to become a . However during her final test she along with 20 other students were meant to battle to gain this sword, but things soon taken a turn for the worst as she brutally killed the other students. She later served as a captain of the 11th Division, in a single blow in front of over two hundred members of the Division, killing the former LT to take the spot to claiming her right. She later served for about 200 years before getting one day just leaving the Gotei 13 dropping her own captain cloak behind. During present day she was seen serving soul reapers and other customers in Karakura Town for a long time. After the events with attacking she choice to instead of fighting him leave the county as she travels to America. After landing she head to a place called King City to meet her uncle there where she went and help him get started with his restaurant/gift-shop place. Synopsis In Progress Equipment 44mm Soul Flare Gun: An small pistol loaded with 44mm soul mirage bullets which it can fires concentrated spheres of spiritual energy up to six bullets per clip. The gun can be quite powerful as a single bullet destroyed a Adjuchas-class hollow in a single blow. Powers & Abilities Monsterous Spiritual Power: As a former Captain in the Gotei 13 She has a tremendous amount of spiritual power. In fact it's quite monstrously powerful that is capable of emitting a great amount of spiritual power when she is angry, which forms into a large face of a white demon. Master Swordsman Specialist: She is an immensely powerful combatant, even with only his sealed Zanpakutō. Neige can perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes and cut through very sturdy targets with little effect. Her degree of mastery of Zanjutsu is to such a high-degree that she once defeated the Ichibei Hyōsube (Seireitou) in a singles combat without breaking a sweat. Shunpo Master She has demonstrated highly proficient skill in Flash Step, able to keep on equal footing with Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the most skilled masters. Immense Strength: Master Saleswoman Master Strategist & Tactician Zanpakutō Hakushi (白死, White Death): Neige's Zanpakutō be applied to the standard-size, moderately curved, Japanese sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches). Its a curved, slender, single-edged blade, a circular or squared guard, and a hilt long enough to accommodate two hands. It has a mix of red-color and gold colors upon the hilt with a mirror like blade. Hakushi Raika's release command is "Become Reborn" In its Shikai, Hakushi extends slightly in length, and the blade becomes snow white colored blade that is able to reflect the light of the moon of the sword. It can form with three ice shaped chain out of bottom of the hilt of the blade to extend greatly. It can cover about 15 feet across with a blade tip at the end of the chain itself can be used for attack, or to entangle a target during combat. :Shikai Special Ability he blade is much longer than a standard Zanpakutō's, roughly the size of a nodachi, with a snow-white colored blade that still reflects the shine of the moon off the blade. The hilt is mostly of it is wrapped in white bandages, which can be used to turn this weapon briefly into a mid-range weapon. She claims the blade itself has frozen itself to the rough-hardness of that of a diamond its unknown it's really that hard however the blade with itself can easily cut through most objects like buildings or through other Zanpakutō without chipping or breaking. 'Yuki-Onna Power Abilities' Former Powers & Abilities Quotes References Behind the Scenes Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Former Captain Category:Rogue Shinigami